


You Could Have Been Ours

by Bitter_Baristas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark, Depressing, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Really A Happy Ending, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Torture, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, its just sad and dark okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Baristas/pseuds/Bitter_Baristas
Summary: He howls, an animalistic sound that disrupts the regular sounds of the city. Below them people will hear it and yet they will see nothing. They won’t know that above them, on a rooftop, staring at the impassive stars, Spider-Man is being tortured.





	You Could Have Been Ours

New York throbs with life. The streets are choked with nightlife traffic and a million lights cut against the darkness. Car horns blare, sirens wail, people shout. Peter can’t hear any of this. He can only hear the roar of blood in his ears, the echoing, cut off scream Wade gave when Venom tore out his throat. 

Peter had frozen on the spot, eyes wide. His brain couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Wade’s limp body sprawled on the rooftop where Venom had jumped them, his throat a bloody mess of gore. A spray of scarlet on concrete. 

The man gurgled, twitching. He clung to life fiercely as it slipped away.

Peter should have fled, listened to his shrieking spider senses that had not alerted him to Venom’s initial, hidden presence. But he felt paralyzed, and perhaps that had been Venom’s intention because the creature lurches forward, seizes him. Peter snaps back to reality and begins to struggle against the iron hold.

It does no good. He fights to break free and only exhausts himself. 

Now here he is, his limbs heavy and useless. Venom leers down at him, mouthful of fangs flecked with bits of skin tissue. Its grin is sharp, and Peter can’t fight the shudder that runs along his spine. Is Venom going to sink its teeth into him, tear him apart piece by bloody piece? 

“Eddie,” he gasps out, terror making his voice shake. “Please, Eddie please. Don’t do this.” 

“We are Venom,” the symbiote corrects. “But we won’t be for much longer.” 

Peter doesn’t get the chance to ask what Venom means because a massive hand slams down on his ribs, punching the air out of his lungs. Oh god it hurts. 

A black tendril slithers off of Venom’s body, thick and snake-like. It wraps around Peter’s throat, tightens hard enough to partially block his airway. If Peter were calm, it wouldn’t be a problem. But his heart is thundering and panic is flooding his system. 

He doesn’t want to die. He’s too young to die. May needs him. Wade needs him. He hasn’t even graduated college yet. He doesn’t want to die. 

Tears sear his eyes and he bucks against the hold he knows he can’t escape. His vision blackens at its edges. This is it. These are going to be his final moments, pinned to rough cement yards away from his lover. 

Darkness shrouds him and suddenly the constriction on his throat is gone. Peter sucks in air, sputters and coughs. He can do little more than breathe, even if he should be watching Venom. 

He hears a groan and his attention whips to Wade, who is regaining consciousness. Venom towers over him, and the slick black entity melts off of Eddie, who collapses, and onto Wade. 

Peter tries to shout, to warn Wade, but his voice dies in his abused throat. Venom picks Wade’s form up off of the ground, turns back to Peter. The creature uses Wade’s voice and Peter wants to vomit.

“Baby boy,” it coos, slinking forward. “You don’t look so good--get the fuck off me!” Wade’s real voice snarls. It is quickly subdued by the symbiotes will. “You could have been ours, Spider. We could have been one. But you hurt us, and now we must hurt you.” 

“Wade,” Peter whines, pitifully. 

Venom grins. “Go ahead, talk. He can hear you. He can hear everything, Parker.” Venom’s head ducks, his words pricking across Peter’s neck. “But he can’t stop it.”

Venom was big when it was bonded to Eddie, but on Wade the symbiote is a hulking beast. Tendrils shoot out to restrain Peter, and even if he had the energy to fight against them he wouldn’t be able to break their hold. 

A hand, broad and sturdy, slices through the air and smacks Peter’s cheek. His head snaps to the side, hits the cement. The taste of copper bursts in his mouth, spittle and blood fly past his lips. His vision flickers. Tendrils coil around his wrists, yank them behind his back and the strain Peter feels in his shoulders is nothing compared to the pain of his wrist being broken. 

He howls, an animalistic sound that disrupts the regular noise of the city. Below them people will hear it and yet they will see nothing. They won’t know that above them, on a rooftop, staring at the impassive stars, Spider-Man is being tortured. 

“Stop!” Wade yells, and Venom momentarily halts. It growls. 

“Host is strong. But I am stronger.” 

Peter endures blow after blow, and then he hears a familiar whirl of a weapon coming to life. The serpentine restraints release. Venom staggers, looks down at itself to see a smoking hole in its chest. The alien begins to fall forward. Tony stops its decent, keeping it from crushing Peter. 

The symbiote races to Eddie’s unmoving form and covers it, fleeing while Tony is distracted with helping Peter. 

Wade’s body is laid out on the roof, already working to heal the fatal wound that got rid of the symbiote. 

Wade is blissfully unaware now, but after he wakes he’ll never be able to erase the sight of Peter broken and bleeding beneath him. Writhing in agony he was unable to escape. Agony that Wade didn’t stop. 

He won’t be able to forget the purple and green blotches that encircle Peter’s throat days after the attack. Won’t stop feeling sick when he sees the cast on Peter’s fractured wrist. 

But for now, Peter passes out beside him and they are both able to escape the torment inflicted upon them.

Tony is the one who gets to deal with the aftermath, the one who gathers Peter’s body in his arms and sends for another Iron Man suit to take Wade with them to the Tower. Bruce will be the one to hook Peter up to an IV drip, the one to monitor his vitals. And he’ll be green in the face for a reason that is not entirely due to rage. 

Peter will wake up screaming, crying tears he doesn’t feel. He won’t be able to hear Wade’s voice without flinching. The broken bones and bruises and split flesh will mend infinitely faster than the cracks left upon his psyche.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Venom and Eddie as characters--they aren't bad. But for this fic Venom was a fucking monster. Sorry. First time writing Venom like this. Or, like, at all.


End file.
